camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GummyBear1234
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Vanessa Ophelia Prescott page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BachLynn23 (talk) 00:45, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Don't worry GUmmyBear ^^ Will do! Oh and next time you're going to leave a message, please don't forget to add a new headline. Thank you :) Thanks, hadn't thought about the CHB sword.....I'll work in it, won't take too long, approximately 20 minutes at most. I'll try to not take too long so you fan check it out. GummyBear1234 (talk) 00:18, November 12, 2013 (UTC)GymmyBear1234 Hey,I edited it, so take a look! :) ````GummyBear Re: Define what you mean by "friends"... Did you think I meant dating? What I meant was friends, like you know, maybe they could both be walking around and then he greets her because she's new or she introduces herself. Then maybe they can chat and ve friends. Not dating, no. --GummyBear1234 (talk) 02:34, November 12, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear Orinstead of Brock, Mika Aldertree. Which ever They both seem very friendly. --GummyBear1234 (talk) 02:57, November 12, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Claim Hello there ^-^ This is just to tell you that your character has already been claimed. Please do not forget to add her name on the Cabin List (but if you are having difficulties or do not know how to do it, you can simply ask for help). Also, make her page as soon as possible (again, if you do not know how to do this, feel free to ask for help). That's all! Thank you! Have a nice day and welcome to CHB :) Hey there! Hm? What is it? ~AliasKit 22:42, November 17, 2013 (UTC) hey there gummy bear! hey there gummy bear! (tht rhymes XD) welcome to CHB! :D i hope we can be friends! :3 03:01, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, hope we can! GummyBear1234 (talk) 03:11, November 18, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 you know, you can post on other ppl's talk pages. :P (jst to let u know) Yeah I know. So is Aquamarine your character? GummyBear1234 (talk) 03:21, November 18, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 she's one of my minors. i have a main character Hoshiko. you can look her up. Cool. Can Vanessa and Marine be friends? GummyBear1234 (talk) 03:27, November 18, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear12334 Sure. :P Great. Do you know how to, on the mobile site,edit? GummyBear1234 (talk) 03:36, November 18, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 ah, no sorry. >.< but ill put her link here Word Bubbles On our wiki, we use word bubbles to communicate as our characters. See the guide to find out how they operate. Please refrain from making anymore posts without a word bubble. Thanks! I am so confused with that. Do you make your own template? Where,as a new pafe? Help please!" GummyBear1234 (talk) 04:09, November 18, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Powers Don't worry, I can do it for you :) But basically all you have to do is go to the cabin and then go to the powers section. Copy and paste all of that. Hey there! Hm? What is it? ~AliasKit 10:21, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Word Bubble I've just received your Iris Message by this time of the day. So, I don't really know if you've already learned how to make a word bubble but just in case you haven't, here's how. I'll paste here a sample code of a word bubble. All you need to do now is fill in the following info: (Okay, so once I publish this message, the code will appear as a template. What you'll have to do is click "edit" beside the subject "Word Bubble". Once you've gotten to the editor, click "Source" and you'll see the code) } }} Alright, other than the things I've told you to fill up, DO NOT remove or add anything or else, the whole word bubble might get ruined.If you still need help, just ask away :) Hope this helps. Oh, and once you've filled the whole thing up, go to CONTRIBUTE (basically the same steps when you created your char page but... uh... not exactly. Okay wait >.<) STEP 1 - Look to your upper right and there you'll see CONTRIBUTE STEP 2 - You'll see a down arrow just beside it, click that then click ADD A PAGE STEP 3 - You'll be asked to name the page. Name it this way: Template: (but I suggest you name it - Template:Vanessa) Just make it as short as possible. That's my advice. STEP 4 - Automatically, you'll go to the editor. Click SOURCE then paste the code there. STEP 5 - Click PUBLISH Now, how do you use it? You'll just have to type the following things: #2 brackets It should be looking like this { { Van||"Hi there!" } } (without the space, alright? I just needed to put spaces so that it won't form into a template.) Hey there! Hm? What is it? ~AliasKit 10:43, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I tried, but do I erase what you put, you know, the indications on puttinh "here the color" , "put here her eye color". That stuff. GummyBear1234 (talk) 01:36, November 20, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Im going to edit ur template. i hope its alright. idk about ur colors tho so im gonna leave that part blank. its going to be Template:VOphelia (i renamed it since Template:Ophelia was already taken) Yep, thanks Pan!Can I call you that? If you want just leave the colors like that GummyBear1234 (talk) 02:13, November 20, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 So, I just edit the things so it's all filled in, right? GummyBear1234 (talk) 02:16, November 20, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Problem Well maybe ur not doing it correctly. it has to be (without the spaces and remember to add "{" and "}" TWICE at the beginning and the end!) (insert name of template)|(insert five tides for time)|(insert action) Hope that helps! :) (it poss didn't >.<") PS:if this is complicated, ask an admin to help you. It just made a link for the template page. Also I put colors for the WB but it stills appears colorless. GummyBear1234 (talk) 03:06, November 20, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Uh, idk wut to do know then. im sorry. D: maybe an admin can help you in your situation. Messages Hey Gummy! Welcome to the wiki! U know you're knew but when replying to messages, you should post it on the user's talk page. On their signatures, there are links which will direct you to their talk page. That way, communication will be done easily and fast. =D Curiosity will conquer fear, even more than bravery will. ☽Mathemagician ☾ Word Bubble Okay, I've spotted and fixed the problem. Here the page. Sorry bout the colors x_x (not really good with choosing so I chose the most random colors I could think of--black and white) Anyway, if you want, you can go here colorpicker.com Here's how your wb now looks like: Oh, btw, if you're gonna check out how I did this, you'll notice I put "2=" - you don't really need to do that :) Just type the text directly and it's good to go. Hey there! Hm? What is it? ~AliasKit 11:42, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Re What do you mean can't go to her cabin? Hey there! Hm? What is it? ~AliasKit 07:46, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Nobody opens is what I mean GummyBear1234 (talk) 13:18, November 24, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Vinnie Hey gummy! I was wondering if I can do a claim for Vinnie! he sounds really interesting to roleplay as. :P Get back to me soon. :) Of course!I was gonna ask you to. Yes Pandora you can! 21:15, November 28, 2013 (UTC)GumnyBear1234 So what's the history and stuff? i need to know the details! :) And btw can vinnie vanessa and Serina be all friends so they can do quests together and stuff lk that? :P Well...the only thing I'm sure is that he brought Vanessa to camp. He has brown hair,green eyes. Sure they can be friends. I'm not sure, you can make Vanessa's feelings mutual if you want. Then there could be some tension between Vinnie and Vanessa's new friend Jadon Choi. 21:30, November 28, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 That's cool! a lurv triangle. :P and serina can like be the one who stops all them fights. XD lol kks but like we need more in depth history and stuff like that. I'm gonna go ask bach if we can both work on the claim together.it A love triangle. Sounds cool. Sure,ask Bach if it's ok with Jadon Choi being part of the <3 Triangle. 21:39, November 28, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 hey gumgum. (Can i call u tht lol) bach said if we work on the claim together, it count as one character for the both of us so is that okay for you? Not so sure. It would be kind of weird if two of my characters dated. Maybe you can do it. Just ask me if you wan tot know something or you need an extra opinion. Sure I guess. Sounds kind of weird but yeah. 22:16, November 28, 2013 (UTC)GumyBear1234 well, could we do this like on saturday when i have four demigod spots open? cause there is another claim i am thinking of doing and i want to start on her first. >.< Sure Pandora, no problem. What did Bach say about Jadon? 22:23, November 28, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Since it is your character I think you should ask her. >.< And let her know im in on this as well. Sure, let me go there and ask her. 22:26, November 28, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 re:triangles Ooo sure, triangles are fun, keeps things interesting in the rp world, so I'm cool with that, and I just started rp'ing with Pandora too and she seems cool to rp with as well so, totally up for it (plus I'm glad you said Jadon xD cuz I like the way the Jadon/Vanessa rp is going WAY more than the Vanessa/Rhys, Vanessa and Rhys seem better suited as just friends....) xD Definitely, she's awesome. Yep, Rhys seems like a good brother figure. Cool. Well then we should start building up, Pandy said she's gonna make him probably on Saturday. Since you're an admin maybe you can check it out when it's ready.Great, do you wn to keep on going with the Jadon/ Vanessa rp? GummyBear1234 (talk) 22:51, November 28, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Yea satyr claims are usually pretty easy to get through claiming fast, as their histories don't need to be so complex like a demigod. And we're still working on Jadon/Vanessa now, but it's going quite smoothly so, I'd say we work on it once he's made, as long as we keep it realistic, in that Jadon and her are definitely at a new friend stage and he definitely thinks she's cute, but he wouldn't be uber serious about her quite yet, but with the idea that someone else may vie for her affections, that certainly could make him feel the need to step up his game a bit xD Re: Yes Cool! And since i'm going to be leveling up tomorrow, I'll start the claim for vinnie right now. just look for a picture for him and i'll be set. :P PS: Can i create his history and just add the bit about Vanessa in his camp life? Sure, Pandy. Let me se... I'll send you links to what I find. Oh and yeah you can put history. So psyched! :D GummyBear1234 (talk) 23:07, November 28, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 But if he'd a demigod, i dont think he could be a satyr unless he's the child of pan. >.< do you wanna change Vanessa's history a bit and say Vinnie's a demigod? (if you want to) Well...what about In Hardling? I found him while searching and yes I think he works. But, maybe a bit recognizable? GummyBear1234 (talk) 23:11, November 28, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Child of Pan...I guess. And apart from being a Demigod, he's kind of like a satyr that brings the other demigods to camp? Sounds good GummyBear1234 (talk) 23:12, November 28, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 well, you can always do a voting for the model (im doing that for two models right now). and sure i can make him a child of pan. and sure to that plan of yours. OK. Let's use Ian for now, maybe we can find someone later. Ok that sounds really cool! GummyBear1234 (talk) 23:33, November 28, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Vinnie's claim GumGum, wanna take a look on his history and iris message me back on what you think? (PS: you can make any comments since your only a level one user.) I like it. Seems cool. Maybe instead of a full body make it just a face.Apart from that I like it. Awesome! GummyBear1234 (talk) 00:44, November 29, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 hey gumgum, i'm actually gonna change it because it doesn't fit with Pan's missing for almost 200 years thing. >.< Ok GummyBear1234 (talk) 00:49, November 29, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 I'll stick to the one that i have on his claim. its alright and we can use that one for hi word bubble once Vinnie gets his claim accepted Hey Hey there GumGum :3 (can I call you that?) Wanna rp somewhere else? If you're on, will you please go to chat, pwease? 14:37, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Sure kit. Can you just wait for like 15 minutes? GummyBear1234 (talk) 14:41, November 30, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 wokay *thumbs up* And reply to my talk page not on your talk page xD 14:42, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Vinnie Hey Gummy-chan so Vinnie's claim is taking way longer than i expected and I asked a few admins to take a look at it so he can get claimed. hopefully he does get claimed either today or tomorrow depending on if the admins do respond. >.< HEY GUMMY-CHAN! Vinnie got claimed! :D That is great! Tell me when his page is done and Vanessa can go find him. Let me respond on Seri's page. Sorry, had to go and help my mom bathe my doggy. GummyBear1234 (talk) 01:05, December 1, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 hey gumgum! You online? wanna rp Sure Pandora, let's continue with the one on Vinnie's page 19:33, December 1, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 KKS i made a new section of Vinnie's page. Vinnie and serina are talking about Vanessa lol BFF For being the bestest friend on the wikia. :3 RP Hey, Gummybear! I've been thinking about the chat rp and if you're having a hard time, let's just stick to the rp here xD haha! That is all! Thanks! 22:27, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey Gummybear! Just wanna ask if we're still gonna continue the Tom and Vanessa rp coz I'm gonna get him killed now. O_O I hope I don't sound violent or anything >.< 12:25, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Faith/Vanessa RP Just want you to know I just replied :3 11:28, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Sup hey gummy. wats up? Hey Yo Hi, there! I saw your comment at the Custom Signatures page and I decided to help you out. Now the result of your sig looks like this = I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 How is it? If you would like me to modify it according to your satisfaction, IM me immediately. Here's where your sig is located = http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:GummyBear1234. Here's how to use it: #Go to the top right of your screen, click your username, then 'my preferences.' #On the info tab, under signature, you'll see a custom signature box. Paste this: and make sure that the wikitext box below it is checked. Then scroll down and save. :) #To use, whenever you need to leave your signature, after a message or whatever, just type THREE ~. Hope you like it. Oh, and welcome to the wiki! =D Re: hey sup gummy? Re: love triangle Its going okay. but we should make a three person rp. like they are all together and stuff like that. Yeah.We should tell Bach about it.... GummyBear1234 Adoption? hey gummy! I have a character (Aquamarine) up for adoption! Would you like to take her? I guess.Could I do it tomorrow? 00:49, December 18, 2013 (UTC)~GummyBear1234 Sure! But on the page, I'll put it up as yours. :3 Ok. So is there anything I am allowed to change anything? GummyBear1234 01:13, December 18, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 erm, no. i really like her history and all and the only thing you can change is her personality. just look at her page and you'll see a note for you on the top. once you've seen it, tell me so i can take it off Seen it.Ok,,just the personality... GummyBear1234 01:19, December 18, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Re: Hey Hey gummy! Hows it going? Good :D. I wanted to tell you that I replied on some of the rps that I didn't notice you replied on. So how's life? GummyBear1234 01:31, December 19, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 life is great. :) how bout you? (and ill reply to them when i get the chance :3) Pretty awesome. I'm still getting used to living ina different country, you see my parents are both from Mexico but I was born and raised in the states.We moved like 5 months ago but yeah it's a nice change :) GummyBear1234 01:35, December 19, 2013 (UTC)GummyBaer1234 Practice Just want to see if the sig actually works now. \Maybe Now I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 Let me try one last time I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 Error Sorry, Gum. I gave a wrong instruction. Paste this on the sig field on your preferences = I hope it works now :) No Probs No Probs =] Glad it works! Just tell me if you want me to modify it for you or add some other stuff you want. =] No Probs =] Anytime! Glad it works! If you would like me to modify it a bit or add some other stuff, you make ask me again Warren and Morana Heyyyyyyyyyyy gummy! I see you're creating another character! Once he gets claimed, do you want them to have a relationship? (but they have to get to know each other and she's a priestess but we'll figure that out) So what do you say? Re: hey Hey gummy! I noticed we haven't rp'ed in awhile. Wanna rp now? I can make a forum. Re: Hey hey gummy! how you've been doing? Good. So do you want to do that forum for our rps so we don't clutter up our charie's comment pages. They're getting pretty full... :D I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 sure! I'll make that forum right now Grreat! Send me the link when it's ready! I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Forum/Gummy_and_Pandy%27s_RP link to le forum kks. :) I wonder what Seri will do. I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 *gasps* I sincerely apologize for not being able to reply ; n ; I tried replying but net is slow and won't let me post a comment. I'll just try replying again. Thanks for notifying me :) Warren Your character, Warren Mercer, has been claimed. Please make his page and add him to the Cabin Photo Album. Happy Roleplaying! No problem I've already added him to the User/Char Forum and the Cabin List :) Posted Posted at Danielle's page! re: OH forgot to ask him, but I mean either way I won't be able to make the group until Hecate cabin finally stops being so full all the time (I need 2 hecate spots in order to make the group), and if it never frees up the group won't ever be made, but it's been full for a few months now so it could be awhile Yeah I checked the Hecate Cabin and it's full...hey Bach so since you didn't like the current rp would you like to do another one? I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 sure! leave it to me! ^-^ btw saw you made an animal spirit! maybe we can hook him up with Elsa? xD Re: Stuff No problem! (wb) and ill be waiting for your answer! ^-^ once you are done with his wb you wanna rp them? Yeah sure. I just need to finish it up. If I mess anything up can you fix it Panda? I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 *nods* yeah sure. im really good at coding. ^-^ plus on warren's wb there were a bunch of uneeded stuff there and i was all like "WOAH" :) Hey I finished Finnick's template. Can you um...fix it? I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 sure sure! ^-^ no probs Thanks for being such a great friend, Pandora!:P I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234